The present disclosure relates to computer systems and to methods and apparatuses for remotely bringing a computer/server out of a standby or sleep state. For serviceability and other reasons, it may be convenient to be able to wake up a computer from a location that may be remote from the physical location of the computer. For example, it may convenient to be able to turn on a computer, such as a server computer, from a remote servicing or diagnostics facility. Additionally, for security or energy conservation uses, it may be convenient to be able to cycle computers on or off remotely to enable or disable access to such computers as required by security or energy conservation needs.
Many computers today include a super I/O circuit. A Super I/O controller (peripheral controller) maybe considered a single chip that, much like the system chipset, contains peripheral support circuits that perform many of the functions that used to take several pieces of hardware in the past. The Super I/O chip typically is responsible for controlling the slower-speed, mundane peripherals found in every PC. Since these devices have been mostly standardized, they are virtually the same on every PC and it is easier to integrate these into a commodity chip instead of worrying about them for each motherboard design. However, newer super I/O devices may not allow for remote power cycling from all states of the machine.
This may be particularly inconvenient where a service event has been required and a technician may have forgotten to reset the power to the computer properly, thereby rendering the computer unusable. The technician may have departed the site and be many miles or states away. This may result in a very inconvenient and expensive situation for the servicing entity and for the computer user. The present disclosure may address one or more of the above issues.